nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Minako Hamano
Minako Hamano is a Nintendo composer known for her prominence on the Metroid'' franchise, in which she would often collaborate with Kenji Yamamoto. She joined the company in the R&D1 department, with her debut game being [[The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening|''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening]]. In recent years, she has been part of the Nintendo SPD sound group, where she would compose the music for the Brain Age series among other titles. Production History * ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (1993) - Sound Composer BGM Composition * ''Super Metroid'' (1994) - Music Composer * ''Snoopy Concert'' (1995) - Sound Staff * ''Galactic Pinball'' (1995) - Sound Assistant * ''Game Boy Camera'' (1998) - Sound Composer * ''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' (2000) - Music Composition * ''Mobile Golf'' (2001) - BGM Programming * ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (2001) - Sound * ''Metroid Fusion'' (2002) - Music Composition * ''Wario World'' (2003) - Music * ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (2004) - Music Composition * ''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' (2004) - Sound * [[Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!|''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!]] (2005) - Music * [[Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day!|''Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day!]] (2005) - Music * ''Tetris DS'' (2006) - Sound * ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (2007) - Music * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Music Arrangement * ''Jam with the Band'' (2008) - Music Composition * ''Brain Age Express: Math'' (2008) - Music Composition * ''Brain Age Express: Arts & Letters'' (2008) - Music Composition * ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (2010) - Music * ''Wii Play: Motion'' (2011) - Sound Coordination * ''Brain Age: Concentration Training'' (2012) - Music * ''Miiverse'' (2012) - Music Composition * ''Mii Force'' (2013) - Sound Coordination * ''Flower Town'' (2013) - Sound Coordination * ''Warrior's Way'' (2013) - Sound Coordination * ''Monster Manor'' (2013) - Sound Coordination * ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (2014) - Music / Voice Recording * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Battleground Z'' (2015) - Sound Coordination * ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' (2015) - Sound Supervisor * ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE'' (2015) - Sound Support * ''Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge'' (2016) - Music Supervisor Special Thanks * ''Mario & Wario'' (1993) * ''Teleroboxer'' (1995) * Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo (Super Famicom) (1998) * ''Metroid Prime'' (2002) only credited in the Japanese version * ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (2004) * ''Sakura Samurai: Art of the Sword'' (2011) * ''Tokyo Crash Mobs'' (2012) * ''Mario Party 10'' (2015) Song Credits [[The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening|''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening]] * Ending -- Composition (w/Kozue Ishikawa), Arrangement (w/Kozue Ishikawa) [[Super Metroid|Super Metroid]] * Opening (Destroyed Science Academy Research Station) -- Arrangement * Wrecked Ship -- Composition & Arrangement * Maridia - Rocky Underground Water Area -- Composition & Arrangement * Maridia - Quicksand Underground Water Area -- Composition & Arrangement * Mini Boss Confrontation Theme (Spore Spawn, Botwoon) -- Composition & Arrangement * Big Boss Confrontation Theme (Ridley, Draygon) -- Composition & Arrangement * Big Boss Confrontation Theme (Kraid, Crocomire, Phantoon) -- Composition & Arrangement * Tourian -- Composition & Arrangement * Mother Brain -- Composition & Arrangement * Escape -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending -- Composition & Arrangement [[Mario Kart: Super Circuit|Mario Kart: Super Circuit]] * Bowser Castle Course -- Composition & Arrangement * Rainbow Road - Composition & Arrangement [[Wario World|Wario World]] * Greenhorn Forest -- Composition & Arrangement [[Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day!|Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day!]] * Title -- Composition & Arrangement * Menu -- Arrangement * Configuration -- Composition & Arrangement * Ranking -- Arrangement * Announcement -- Composition & Arrangement * Virus Buster (Fever) -- Arrangement * Virus Buster (Chill) -- Arrangement * Virus Buster Game Over -- Arrangement * Virus Buster Clear -- Arrangement * Staff Credits -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Super Smash Bros. Brawl'']] * Sector 1 -- Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Nintendo people